


This Ring Symbolizes

by Jeniouis



Series: Lessons Learned [12]
Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Gift Fic, Good Father!Howard, M/M, Omega Howard, Omega Steve, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courting gifts are essential to an alpha/omega relationship.</p><p>Tony tries to find the best gifts for Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Ring Symbolizes

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not familiar with the series, this might be a tad confusing.

"He likes dolphins." Tony said as he looked down at the display case full of different kinds of jewelry associated with dolphins in some kind of way.

"Okay." Was his dad's simple reply as he looked in the display case with Tony. The alpha resisted the urge to sigh; he brought his dad along so he could help him pick out a courting gift for Steve. The first in their relationship. It was tradition that before a couple actually even went on a first date, the alpha was present a gift to an omega. The first of many. His dad had been the one who taught him the tradition. It was a still practiced but not as often as it should have been.

"He also likes butterflies." Tony said as he moved down the display case looking at the butterfly themed jewelry until his dad gave him a look, quirking his eyebrow. "What?"

"First, if you buy him anything pink, I will stop paying your tuition." His dad said and Tony glared at him.

"That was a long time ago-"

"Three months ago."

"And you had never actually told me your favorite color. So i assumed it was pink like all the other omegas in school." Tony argued. His dad just rolled his eyes.

"Second, all omegas like dolphins and butterflies and baby animals and all those other stereotypical things. I even like them; that's why the store is filled with those types of things but that's not the purpose of the gift." His dad said and Tony looked at him in confusion. For more than one reason, mostly because he was wondering who taught his dad about courting gifts. The courts took him out of his mother's care. Tony never knew why, wasn't too keen on finding out and his dad never seemed to want to talk about it. And the alpha knew that his dad's foster parents never taught him; his foster dad was too busy being a perv and his foster mother never cared enough to noticed. And Tony doesn't remember not one of his dad's alphafriends ever buy him shit.

"I thought I was supposed to buy him something he would like." Tony said and his dad shook his head.

"No you're supposed to buy him something that means something to you. Something symbolic." His dad explained and Tony made a sound of understanding. So now he had to change his direction and he thought would make finding a gift for Steve easier but it didn't. He kept trying to ask his dad for ideas but the omega kept telling him that he had to find something that represented something in their relationship. Tony would groan and tell him he's no help until his eyes found the perfect thing on the other side of the store. Tony made a straight beeline for the necklace, bumping against people along the way. His dad tried to keep up with him, apologizing to the people Tony damn near knocked over. But the pendant was the only one of its kind and there were people looking at it interestedly. People who Tony more or less shoved out the way while he quickly caught a store associate's attention, motioning for the woman to come over. When his dad finally reached him, he looked at Tony as if he had lost his mind. "I take it you found something." Tony nodded fervently and pointed at the pendant. His dad smiled. "That's cute. I think he'll like it."

"Finally you say something of use." Tony said, laughing when his dad glared at him.

Tony was glad he went for the pendant as adamantly as he did because as it turned out it was the last one and the display one was not on sale. So Tony walked out the jewelry store on cloud nine.

~

When Tony got back to his dorm he was giddy and nervous. Extremely nervous. He took the pendant out the store bag and looked at it. At first he thought it was the cutest thing but the more he looked at it the more he started wondering if Steve would like it. Then he started worrying bout whether he should trade it with something else but then, out of nowhere, Tony heard an excited,

"That's so cute." It startled the fuck out of Tony. He turned around and glared at a laughing Steve. "Sorry but that's really adorable...um, did you get it for anybody?" Steve asked expectantly and eagerly. Tony shrugged.

"Yeah, a friend of mine. It's her birthday present." Tony lied. Steve's face fell to anger and disappointment. Tony chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Of course it's for you." Tony said and a wide smile reappeared on Steve's lips. Tony smiled back and handed him the pendant. It was a little red, white, and blue shield with a star in the middle. "I got this because I wanted you to always know that I'll protect you and shield you no matter what. And the colors are perfect because you were born on the Fourth of July." Tony said and Steve grinned, give the alpha a sweet peck on the lips.

"I love it. Put it on me." Steve said excitedly. Tony smiled as he clasped the silver (pure silver) chain around Steve's neck, looking at the pendant that sat proudly on his chest. It looked adorable on Steve who looked down at the charm as if it were the best thing in the world then hugged Tony tightly. "It's perfect. Thank you so much Tony." Steve said, kissing Tony again. The alpha was just glad he chose the right thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [This Ring Symbolizes Cover Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549375) by [Jeniouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis)




End file.
